


H50 Cuddle Comment Fic

by shanachie



Series: H50 Shifter Verse [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote comment fic! Let's celebrate! And not once but THREE times!! Anyway...written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/"><b>sheafrotherdon</b></a> 's <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/562563.html">Cuddling and Naps</a>'s post. I already posted them over there...three Comment Fic's. One regular and two Shifter!verse. Yes I asked emocezi first. And notes are with the fics. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	H50 Cuddle Comment Fic

_Shifter!verse...posted with permission from[](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/profile)_[ **emocezi**](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/)  :-) Steve is shifted into a tiger in this one...NO bestiality. Swearing This is actually referred to in [Trouble in Paradise](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/115365.html)  
 __

 _Fuck. My. Life,_ Danny thought. _Just really. Fuck. My. Life._ He wasn’t entirely sure…no scratch that, he knew _exactly_ how he got into this position, pinned down by a three hundred plus pound tiger who was growling softly and kneading his legs. He just wasn’t sure why this was no longer freaking him out.

On the other hand, it was freaking out that had gotten them into this position in the first place. Not his freaking out, mind you, but the freaking out of one Steven J. McGarrett.

Wincing as the tiger shifted position and put more weight on his knee, he decided it was time to take matters into hand. “Steven,” he said firmly. “This is unacceptable. You can _not_ throw me to the ground and maul me every time I say something you don’t agree with.” He rolled his eyes as he realized what he had said. “Okay that did _not_ come out right. Never mind. Get. Off. ME!”

He wouldn’t have thought a tiger could look abashed, but Steve managed it as he slinked into the corner, making himself as small as he possibly could and laying his ears back as he looked at Danny.

Danny sighed in response, then got to his feet and moved over to the tiger, who actually flinched away from him. “You’re an asshole,” he told him conversationally as he eased himself down next to the animal. “Come mere.” He grabbed the scruff of the tiger’s neck and tugged, conveying that he wanted him closer. “I wasn’t saying I disagreed with what you wanted. I was saying that I wanted to talk it out and make sure we were on the same page and that I understood everything. Remember this is new to me? I need to make sure I’m not going to inadvertently fuck you up.” He paused. “Fuck you up more.” He sighed again. “Your issues have issues, McGarrett.”

Steve rested his head in Danny’s lap, a low growl issuing from him. Danny tapped him lightly on the top of his head. “That better not be disagreement. And anytime you wanna change back to human and discuss this is good with me.” He looked at the pile of material that had been Steve’s clothes. “Although I suppose we need to find you something to wear.” Looking down he saw that Steve had closed his eyes, quite obviously ignoring him now. “Yeah, I kinda thought that might be your answer.” He breathed deeply for a moment. “Okay, I can do this.” Sinking his fingers into the fur around Steve’s neck, he said, “We can do this.”

 

__

___I have not seen last night’s episode yet. So this is like completely random and I’ve got no idea what happened on there. Shifter!verse, once again posted with[](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **emocezi**](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/) ’s permission…this one takes place post rut. Minor, extremely minor spoilers for last night’s episode (mostly what Danny’s wearing in one scene)._

“So…” Steve started and Danny looked up from what he was attempting to salvage. He waited a minute, but when Steve didn’t say anything else, he went back to his work.

A few minutes later, he put the detritus down with an annoyed sound. “I can _feel_ you thinking from over here, babe,” he said. Hauling himself to his feet, Danny crossed the room to where Steve had his own pile of broken bits. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Kono said…” Steve tried again but stopped, looking down and fiddling with something.

“Kono said…” Danny prompted when it looked like Steve wasn’t going to finish. He reached out and ran a hand through Steve’s hair. “Much as I’d appreciate it at some points, this bond thing did _not_ give me telepathic powers with you. So you’ve gotta open that mouth of yours and have actual words come out.”

“Kono said you had on apairofcut-offs,” Steve said in a rush. “On the beach,” he clarified.

“Aaaand?” Danny asked, once he’d sorted out the words at the end of the sentence. “You’ve seen me in less. A _lot_ less.”

The tips of Steve’s ears turned red causing Danny to grin at him. Steve didn’t exactly _blush_ , ever, but when he got embarrassed over something—the tips of his ears would turn red. “But I haven’t seen those…since…” he stopped again. “Just since. And…I don’t know.” He gritted his teeth and finally said, “I want to know if your mark shows.”

It took Danny a second to figure out what he was talking about. “That’s what this is about? You being a possessive bastard?”

Steve glared at him. “Does it?” he asked.

Instead of answering him, Danny turned around and went up the stairs to their room. Digging the cut-offs out of the drawer, he quickly changed into them and then went back downstairs to where Steve was still seated on the couch. “I don’t know,” he replied. “Does it?”

Steve reached out, pressing his fingers to the half-visible marks in Danny’s hip. The bite mark curved across his hip and down into the cut-offs, but it was obviously a mating mark. “Mine,” he breathed.

“Yeah, ya psycho,” Danny said affectionately, “yours.” He yelped as Steve grabbed him around the waist and tumbled him down onto the couch, wrapping his arms around him. “Let me breathe! I swear you’re an octopus, not a tiger!”

Steve tucked his face into Danny’s neck and settled his fingers against the mark as Danny relaxed into his embrace. They’d finish the clean-up later. For now, he'd just bask in the touch and scent of his hoa hana, something he never thought he'd have.

 

 


End file.
